


Appearances and a few of their drawbacks

by Yubari (aquila_black)



Category: Loveless
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, M/M, good idea + alarming execution, is the not-so-secret Loveless OTP, precocious sexual development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquila_black/pseuds/Yubari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short!fill owes its existence to Execharmonious, who brought me a ridiculous "make a list of characters and then write fics with these scenarios." </p>
<p>The prompt was "[Soubi] and [Nagisa] rent some porn together. What do they get, do they like it, and do they make out afterwards (or during)?" It's written entirely in present tense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances and a few of their drawbacks

… shortly after a certain notorious incident, Nagisa finds Soubi in the extensive Seven Voices library, checking out some videos, including one that Nana had mentioned and she’d been planning to watch. Rather than exercise her seniority and get him in trouble with Ritsu, she invites herself along and makes popcorn (which Soubi eyes with curious fascination before the movie starts, but doesn’t touch). 

She is aghast at the explicit sexual content, but attempting to cover Soubi’s eyes and ears earns her an even “I’m supposed to watch this, Sensei.” And when that has no effect, a slightly mischievous “Your chest is warm.” 

Which … pretty much settles the issue. She hits Soubi soundly across the face, but manages to get a hold of herself long enough to consider her options: seeing what he’s being exposed to, or letting him curl up in his room with this alone. With a bit of a huff, she un-pauses the video. 

It turns out to be a complicated, historically-based slave scenario involving two different wars. The main characters (there are nine) are a mix of assassins, spies, and martial artists, though it would be more accurate to say that they filled all of these roles to varying degrees. Most of the tawdry behavior that was making Nagisa so uncomfortable near the beginning came from the way they were relating to their handlers – with a mixture of craft and servility that broke down into actual submission when it was pulled, later on, into actual sex. 

But the film was … dubcon, bordering on non-con, liberally seasoning an epic story of violence, intrigue, and the occasional shining moment of pure, self-sacrificing valor. Between the three tapes, it was six hours long. 

Soubi squirmed occasionally, drawing his legs up closer to his body and holding them tightly with one arm, but his eyes barely left the screen all evening. Once or twice, he shrank back in his chair, not (as she would have expected) when an unsuccessful would-be murderer was being bellowed at, tortured, and having the skin flayed off their back, but later … when they were being ignored altogether. 

By the time it finished, Soubi’s eyes were completely dilated; fervid and glittering. He looked at Nagisa as if he’d almost forgotten she was there, and had no idea what to say to her. 

She could almost see his mental gears shifting before he ventured “what was that thing the two guys were doing in the beginning? With their mouths.” 

Nagisa stared at him. “You mean kissing?” she managed incredulously. 

“I guess. What was the point of that?” He asked, as matter-of-factly as if he’d been in a class discussion. 

“I, uh. People do that when they want to show they love someone.” She said, making a mental note to give Ritsu hell for taking his ears without having the basic decency to acquaint him with what a kiss was. 

But Soubi’s eyes got very large. “That’s what it does?” And without further ado, he grabbed her in a general approximation of what he’d seen and literally covered her lips with his. (At which point, he didn’t seem to know what to do.) 

Nagisa shrieked and pushed him back, with a heartfelt “What is _wrong_ with you?” 

But Soubi was looking at the blush spreading across her cheeks with something akin to wonder. Then her words sank in. “That’s … not how you … please forgive my stupidity.” He said, defaulting to a downcast look and the set polite phrase of a fighter who has just screwed up royally with a consequential stranger. 

He took a step back, intending to kneel and await punishment, but Nagisa grabbed a fistful of his shirt with an odd glint in her eye.

* * * * * *

The next day, when Soubi presented himself to Ritsu-sensei, his face suitably expressionless, his teacher demanded to know what he had learned. 

“I …” there were several dozen acceptable ways he could have answered that question. But the most important thing, the one that came to the forefront of his mind was “I can kiss.” 

Ritsu raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Who instructed you?” 

“Nagisa-sensei.” 

He regarded Soubi impassively for a moment, and then raised his chin slightly in acknowledgment. “And - what did you take from the film?”

* * * * * *

Nana, in her observation center, shook her head slowly. When Ritsu had asked her, as a favor, to recommend a particular thing to Nagisa … she’d had no idea why he’d bother. She was still laughing, quietly, when she got up to erase last night’s surveillance tapes.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was one of a set. If the others turn up, I will post more. If they don't, and people decide to make up scenarios in the comments, I may try to write more (short) additional chapters. But I've been having a very hard time writing anything for Loveless lately. :(
> 
> The characters on my original list were Soubi, Ritsu, Seimei, Nisei, Kio, Seven, Misaki, Osamu, Chiyako, and Nagisa. If I re-made it today, I'd probably also include Mimuro, Hideo, Chouko, and Gomon.


End file.
